


Sweet Dreams

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Self love journey, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaya's role as Bucky's watcher made her closer to the man than she'd been to anyone. And when Bucky's woken again, all he can remember are dreams of a voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

As Anaya stepped off the lift and made her way to the cryo chambers, she couldn’t help but feel as though everyone were watching her. No matter how many years she'd spent here in the sanctuary of Wakanda, she couldn’t shake the feeling. The patchwork of her skin had made her a target as a child, and she highly doubted any of that would change anytime soon for her. It didn’t help having all these newcomers; the Captain and his friends, though honorable, did seem to look at her more often than she would have liked. No one was rude or cruel, though they also hadn’t said much to her in the two months since they’d arrived. She taken the assignment of watching over the Ice Warrior until the time they could wake him. With a sigh, she settled into her usual comfortable chair and looked up at the frosted tube. King T’Challa had told her the story of the Warrior when she had taken the assignment, and it had nearly broken her heart. If this man had the faith of both her King and the Captain, then he must truly be a good man. Anaya settled in for her usual shift, being startled from her daydreams as teams of medics filed in, followed closely behind by the King and Captain. Both had determined, hopeful looks on their faces, and her own heart fluttered at what this could mean. The medics gathered around the tube with various supplies and computers, speaking amongst themselves as she moved to the back of the room. The King caught her eye, waving her over to his side. She did as was bid, giving a bow of her head in respect.

“You’ve done well, young one. Today, the Ice Warrior shall be released.” King T’Challa spoke in the native tongue of his people, smiling down at her with a warmth that filled her with pride. She gave a small smile, feeling the gaze of the Captain on them both. “You may go now, if you choose. I will not make you stay among so many.” His sensitivity to her discomfort always caught her off guard, and she wondered if he was so kind to all his subjects. She gave another bow, and turned to leave, freezing when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly, seeing the Captain giving her a small smile as well.

“Thank you, for staying with him.” She nodded, understanding his love for his friend. With a bow to him as well, she hurried from the room, turning the corner just as she heard the tube being unsealed. The Ice Warrior was awakened; now, she would need something new to do around the grounds.


End file.
